Megaman Axl!
by Hikaru Matsumi
Summary: What if instead of finding Zero, Ciel found a different reploid. Follow Axl as he tries to save Neo arcadia from the Tyrany of Copy X and reveals his past to every one around him. But will they accept him for what he is? AxlXCiel FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME!


Chapter 1: Reboot the System

Run.

That was the only thing that was going through Ciel's head. Why was she here anyway putting herself in harms way?...Oh! That's right She had gotten a lead that they had pick up a signature that only came from a certain old age reploid……A maverick hunter to be exact. Seeing the state that Neo Arcadia was in they were left to assume one thing……Zero. Ever since X had started to retire innocent reploids because of the energy crisis, Ciel, along with trying to create an energy source to end the energy crisis, has been researching about Zero. Zero had sealed himself for reasons unknown to the general public. But now Ciel had no time to reminiscence. Right now this energy signature was coming from some old City ruins in the outskirts of Neo Arcadia. So all she had to do was run, why? Because Neo Arcadians were tailing Ciel and her squad!

"Huff, Puff, Huff!" Ciel was running out of breath.

Seeing that the Neo Arcadians were catching up some of the resistance soldiers took a stand!

"Miss Ciel! You go ahead! We'll hold em back!" One of the soldiers said as a chorus of "yeahs!" of other soldiers in the background.

And so they stayed only to hold a few infantry back only to be met with a loud siren.

"W-what's that?" One of the soldiers asked

"I don't know but somthin tells me I'm not going to like it…" The other replied

"Yeah...me neither so lets….-Oh my GOD! What is that thing!?"

"Wha?" The soldier turned around only to be met by a Golem! The golems head popped up and its neck armor slid down to reveal a plasma laser cannon that's armed and charged.

All that was the last response from the soldier was a large sweat drop over his head and this one word sentence.

"Crap…"

000000000000000000000000000000

"No! It's locked!" Ciel said as she gave up on trying to open the door in front of her.

"Well than…allow me Miss Ciel" A solider spoke up as she put a detonator on the door.

"Stand back!" The soldier shouted as the detonator set off thus blowing the door down the door.

When they rushed in they were very surprised. It looked like a detainment cell. Ciel looked around for any sign of their objective. Ciel was starting to lose hope when she spotted something interesting. It looked like a reploid. Upon closer inspection it was a black, blue and red armored reploid with spiky brownish orange hair and a blue sphere on its head which was busted, like a blown light. But there was more. It looks like his legs and arms were locked into the ground with some restraints.

"Who is this?" The resistance soldier known as Milan asked.

"I-I don't know…lets check this computer." Ciel said as she walked to the computer that monitored the reploid.

Ciel turned on the computer and accessed it. Finally she found the file which had the info on the reploid. She opened the file and this was what had been shown.

_SUBJECT: Maverick hunter AXL_

_STATUS: Green_

_INFO ON SUBJECT: Former hunter and former member of Illegal syndicate known as Red Alert. Subject was the reploid who had fought along X and Zero against the famous maverick known as Sigma in the 7__th__ and 8__th__ maverick Rebellion………………8__th__ rebellion…………………the three fought against a new generation reploid named Lumine who at first X and Zero thought was used by Sigma but in turn was the opposite……………Lumine used a counter attack which significantly damage the subject……………………_

**1****st**** Log: **_Subjects personality has drastically changed over the last couple of days. Instead of his loud self, there have been reports of him acting in hostility against the other hunters……………………………………._

_**2**__**nd**__** Log: **__ We have used the DNA of a certain reploid in the fourth uprising and infused it into the subject. The subject was able to create the specimen known as the mother elf. We must not let Zero know whose DNA we used or he might kill us._

**3****rd**** Log: **_Subjects condition has not improved, if not worsened. We had to restrain him due to the fact he actually killed someone…………………bio scans show that the subject has been infected by an unknown virus. We researched the roots of this virus and discovered the cause. For that reason we have named it, the Lumine Virus. We tried to find a cure but we came up empty handed. X and Zero are getting really worried………………………………We wanted to put the subject 'down' but X and Zero protested greatly. So we have left him here so that in the future someone may have the cure for this virus or the virus will eventually die. I am very sorry but right now something bad is about to happen and I fear it has nothing to do with the subject._

_**END TRANSMISSION**_

"W-Wow…" Ciel was having a hard time grasping the info.

"What is it Miss Ciel?" Milan asked

Ciel was about to answer but the sound of plasma shots were heard. They were headed straight for Ciel.

"Watch out!!!" Milan shouted as she ran in front of Ciel and took the hit. Gasping from the pain Milan decided this was it.

"Ciel! We need to get out of here!!!"

"B-But!"

"Ciel! We don't have time to argue!" It was that remark that in the long run ended Milan's life! For the Neo Arcadian drones saw this as an opportunity. They fired and hit Milan, Ultimately ending the reploid life.

"Milan!!!" Ciel screamed. Now she was all alone! Out of the shadows emerged three X pantheons. Right now Ciel was in-between a rock and a hard place! She couldn't die here!

"_No! It can't end like this! Everyone is waiting for me!"_ She thought as the enemy loaded their guns. One thought and only one thought occurred! She had noticed a release but on the computer. She quickly dashed towards the computer and slammed down the release button.

"_I hope this works!!!" _ Ciel thought as a bright light emerged from the detained reploid.

When the light dimmed the reploid who was detained was now standing! He looked around confused.

"W-Where am I?" He asked. Ciel rushed towards him like a frightened dog.

"Axl! Y-You've got to help me!" Ciel pleaded

Axl just looked at her and at the Galleons. He just woke up and he already knew one thing…they were not friendly! So he instantly grabbed Milan's plasma rifle and shot at the Neo Arcadians with rapid fire thus destroying them! Ciel just stood there in shock. What her squad didn't do this Reploid did in 5 seconds flat. **(A/N: Axl looks like from what he did from the X7 and 8 games, just so we're clear)**

"Whoa…" Ciel muttered with her jaw slightly hanging.

"Heh…Still got it!" Axl bragged like a child.

"You really are a Maverick Hunter!" Ciel exclaimed

"Heh, one of the best!" Axl bragged as he grinned sheepishly.

Ciel couldn't get it. This childish reploid was the Axl that the database described? He didn't look like a killer…in fact, his childish properties made him almost…cute. She may not have realized it but she was blushing. Axl noticed this and walked up to her and put the back of his hand on her head. Ciel only blushed more from his sudden actions.

"Well you're not running a fever…maybe you're sunburned?" Ciel was going to reply but didn't when they heard the footsteps of Neo Arcadians.

"Oh man!" Axl whined

"Axl we've got to get out of here! If we stay here any longer, Neo Arcadia will send in more troops." Ciel warned Axl

"Alright, let's go!" Axl started to walk ahead a little bit and stopped.

"Err…which way are we supposed to go?" Axl asked Ciel. Apparently there were several entrances.

"I think it was that way…" Ciel pointed to the entrance that was in the center.

"Cool! C'mon!" Axl said as he started running towards the exit!

"Wait for me!" Ciel said as she tried to catch up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axl may have been asleep for a good while but like riding a bike, he'll never forget how to use a buster. Sure it was a rifle and not his Axl bullets but right now he didn't have the time to be picky. He has been blasting X drones for a good five minutes and there has been no signs of a nearby exit.

"Are you sure this was the right way?" Axl asked Ciel as they both took cover behind some cover because of the firing Neo Arcadians

"Yeah I'm sure...Hmm…"

"What is it?" Axl asked

"It seems that something is very wrong about this place…..Eeeek!" Ciel was interrupted by an explosion. Axl interested in what she had to say blind shot one of the pantheons by putting his gun over the cover and fired randomly fired.

"What would that be?" Axl asked

"It seem that this place seems be rotating it corridors…At first it was all familiar! I remember a scorch mark on one of the corridors right before I found you, but now that we're going further…it's becoming less and less familiar." Ciel explained

"Uhhh…Sure…?" Axl didn't quite get it all but he got the general message, they were pretty much rats in a moving maze.

"Well…I say we should keep going till we find an exit………And if that doesn't work out, I'll blow up this whole army to get out!!!" At this point Axl had one of those weird chibi faces.

"Let's just try and concentrate on getting out of here without destroying this structure." Ciel sighed. Obviously this reploid wasn't too bright.

'Thump'

"Huh?"

'Beep'

"What the?" The two said in complete unison.

'Beep, beep' the tempo was twice as fast. They looked at each other and then in-between them. A Neo Arcadian grenade.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!!!!!!" Axl started shouting to himself. He quickly grabbed the grenade and flung it from whence it came.

'BWOOOOOM!' Axl sighed in relief.

"Damn that was SO freaking close!!! Axl sorta laughed at himself. He glanced over at Ciel. She looked like she had seen a ghost! She was so scared!

"You ok?" Axl curiously asked. Ciel only responded with a nod. Note to self. Humans become more scared a lot more easily than Reploids do. Axl looked over his cover and was awe struck! Apparently with destroying that galleon he had also destroyed a one of the walled within the corridor. But that's not what shocked him. What shocked him was that this hole in the wall led into some sort of arena…or stadium…

"Whoa…" Ciel said as she looked inside.

"…" Axl said nothing. Without warning Ciel walked passed him and into the area.

"This is Horrible!" Ciel exclaimed. Axl snapping out of his daze rushed to see where Ciel was. When he finally found her she was sobbing over a heavily destroyed pile of some old age reploids. Axl turned his head to see that this whole place was filled with deader reploid, some in worse conditions.

"Ummm…" Ciel crying was making Axl feel somewhat awkward and weird. He looked around trying to look for an excuse to get Ciel to stop her from crying. He kept looking until he found something that may help!

"Hey! Look! A computer! Maybe we can get a map from there and get the heck out of here." Axl said hoping that Ciel would comply. Fortunately she did and walked to the computer and tried to get info from it. Now she was silent. Axl couldn't take it anymore! Whether it her balling her eyes out or not saying anything, Axl still felt awkward. He quickly thought of something again.

"Umm…what's your name anyway?" Axl asked. Ciel just looked at him funny and then realized that they never had properly introduced each other.

"Ciel…my name is Ciel……"Ciel responded with a faint smile

"Nice to meet you!...so, how's that data coming along?"

"I'm almost there and-!" There was a small tremor.

"_What was that?"_ Axl thought. Then all of a sudden his sixth sense kicked in!

"Ciel look out!" But alas a giant hand came from behind Ciel and grabbed Ciel, pulling her away from the console.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" Out from the shadows, a golem appeared and it was holding Ciel in his left hand.

"You've got to be kidding!?" Axl shouted.

"A-Axl! Run! Get out of here!" Ciel said trying to loosen the golems grip on her.

"What, and leave you!? When hell freezes over!" Axl pulled out his rifle and pulled the trigger.

'Chick chick chick' it was empty!?

"N-No!" Axl couldn't believe it! His Axl bullets never did this before! Hell they freakin ran on some sort of limitless energy!

'Wham!' Axl got socked in the jaw by the golems free fist. This caused him to sail across the field and banging himself against the wall next to the computer.

"Ughn…" he groaned

"_Why wont my body move!? C'mon!" _ H looked at Ciel with his eyes half open. _"I will NOT let anymore people die because of me! Not again!"_ His vision was fading…

"n-no…" he was on the brink of blacking out.

"_**KILL THEM!!!"**_ A voice rang through his head! All of a sudden his head was in the most painful state ever! He grabbed his head in pure agony!

"Ghnnnn…RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Now his armor was acting all weird. It started to turn a series of different color until there was a bright flash!

"A-Axl?!" Ciel mumbled. When the light had dimmed he was standing with a new color scheme to his armor. Where his armor had been black, it was now white! When the detail of his armor was red were now purple! And his hair had a pink shade to it. His eyes were no longer green but they were now yellow!

"**Hehehehehehe…" **Axl cackled. And in a flash he was gone! Next thing anyone knew, the golems arm was _ripped_ off! Ciel fell with the arm onto the floor.

"Ooof!" Ciel then looked at the golem which had made a sick metal bursting sound. When she saw what happened she was deeply shocked. Axl had his foot inside of the golems head! His foot penetrated the six inch armor of a golem!?

"**Die!" **And with that the golems head exploded.

00000000000000000000000000

A/N: Ok im gonna stop there! This is my rendition of a post MMX8. So click that button and submit a review!


End file.
